


【HPDM/HPLM】Harry Potter and the Malfoy dolls

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Multi, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 战后，卢修斯为了给马尔福家脱罪答应了哈利的请求，但哈利的目的却远不止他一个人总攻哈利x马尔福父子
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	【HPDM/HPLM】Harry Potter and the Malfoy dolls

**Author's Note:**

> 总攻哈利x马尔福父子  
> 非常非常混乱邪恶，只有黑暗，感情线纯哈德，但可以忽略不计，无法接受请尽快退出

01 

预警：本部分只有HPLM

战后，哈利被授予了梅林爵士团一级勋章。他拒绝了担任黑魔法防御课的教授的邀请，也没有选择成为一名傲罗，在一番争执之下，最终妥协做了魔法部的特殊顾问，过上了深居简出的生活。或许这对于魔法部的人也是一个解脱，谁都想在那双越来越冷厉的眼睛的注视下工作。

“哒，哒，哒。”坚硬的鞋底踏阿兹卡班在肮脏的地面上，宣示着主人的到来。卢修斯下意识地挺直了腰，即使已经成为阶下囚也不甘心把自己狼狈的样子展现在人前。他的双眼被蒙上了黑色的布条，魔法部认为无止境的黑暗是对这个不知悔改的前食死徒的教训，即使还没有来得及审判，也可以让他先吃点苦头。

刚刚走进来的人没有说话，空气中安静得只能听到卢修斯自己的呼吸声，仿佛那个人不存在一样。但强大的压迫感和被盯住的危险直觉却让卢修斯知道这个人一直在他的牢笼前，他能感受到那有如实质一般的目光在从头到脚打量着他，仿佛在看一件可以肆意评估商品。这个念头让卢修斯心中升起被冒犯的恼怒，习惯了在强者面前卑躬屈膝的灵魂却从深处兴奋地震颤起来。

“马尔福先生，我来和您谈笔交易。如果顺利的话，马尔福家或许不必损失任何一个成员”

少年收回了打量的目光，犀利地盯着卢修斯被蒙住的眼睛。

“如果您需要财富，我愿意双手奉上。”卢修斯紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，感谢他良好的记忆力，从少年开口的第一秒他就认出了那个声音的主人，“除此之外不知道还有什么值得救世主屈尊降贵来和一名食死徒谈条件。”

“您的儿子，小马尔福先生。”哈利盯着卢修斯僵住的身形，勾起了一抹邪肆的笑容，“我想要他。”

语气中的暧昧让卢修斯瞬间明白了哈利的意图，他不可能把自己的儿子出卖给这披着狮子皮的毒蛇，却也不甘心放过唯一的机会。

“我以为，相比我那个不听话的儿子，我会让您更加满意。”

少年似乎对卢修斯的话感到有趣，脸上的笑容更加意味深长。

“那就给我看看您的价值吧。”

一个硬物被扔到卢修斯面前，“扑通”一声落到地上的污水里。卢修斯不得不弯下腰摸索地拿起它，微弹的触感和上面栩栩如生的雕刻让他瞬间知道了这是一个做成了阴茎样子的按摩棒。

少年没有给出进一步指示，他不敢问太多惹得哈利厌烦，捧起按摩棒爱抚地舔舐起它的头部。他的技术很好，先是用舌头细细地舔过柱身的每一个沟壑，连膨大的龟头下方折叠起来的伞沟也没有放过，然后用柔软的双唇将其整个包裹起来，口腔内壁不住地挤压吮吸。他拿着粗大的按摩棒在口腔中抽插，嘴唇细小的裂缝被摩擦得带出血丝，和口水混在一起涂在双唇上隐隐作痛。他卖力地舔吮着，手中被施了魔法的巨物像活了一样兴奋地痉挛，牢门外的少年依然一言不发，眼睛被蒙无法看到少年的表情，卢修斯愈发拿不准他的想法。他顿了顿，握着按摩棒的底部往口腔的最深处塞去，冰凉的按摩棒戳得他直想吐，但为了取悦哈利，又不得不忍着呕吐的欲望，尽力地做出享受的表情。

“呵。”

面前的男孩发出了一声轻笑，卢修斯辨别不出是出于愉悦还是嘲讽。但他却被少年的反应鼓舞，仰起头，将口腔和喉咙拉伸成一条直线，让假阳具进的更深。卢修斯双膝跪下，更清楚地向哈利展示脸上的表情。生理性的泪水从眼睛里涌出，浸湿了蒙着眼睛的黑布。按摩棒一遍一遍碾压着卢修斯的喉咙，最后毫无防备地喷出白色的浊液射了他一脸。卢修斯大口喘着气，手里握着重新恢复冷硬的按摩棒，少年依然没有发出任何声响，房间里的寂静让他一瞬间有些迷茫。

“Mr. Potter？”

他试探性地冲着少年的方向问了一声，

“叫我哈利。”哈利的声音似乎从很远的地方传来，“你不会以为我这么好打发吧？”

卢修斯分辨出了一丝不悦。他咬咬牙解开了宽大的巫师袍，没有了巫师袍的遮掩，完全勃起的阴茎完全暴露在了哈利面前。卢修斯红着脸，没有办法解释光是给按摩棒口交就能被刺激得勃起的事实。他握住了自己的阴茎前后撸动，在和自己儿子一样大的少年身前手淫让他更加兴奋，紧咬着的嘴唇漏出断断续续的呻吟。

“听说你很会操纵别人，马尔福先生。”哈利不知道什么时候变出了一把椅子，懒洋洋地坐在监狱的栅栏外边，“我都要为您淫荡的样子着迷了呢。”

“唔嗯…哈利…只给您一个人看…”

卢修斯挺着身子，劲瘦的腰反弓成漂亮额弧度，红润的唇不受控制地半张着，身子剧烈地抖动着，那是快要到达顶点的标志。

“停下。”哈利恶意地在卢修斯快要高潮的时候出声，满意地看着卢修斯的手听话地离开自己的阴茎，“我没时间再等你一轮，现在让我看看你的后面。”

哈利声音里的恶意满得快要溢出来，卢修斯从没遭受过这种屈辱，却又对此无可奈何。他想着快点结束，没有扩张就拿着假阳具往自己的后穴捅了进去。“嗯啊。”穴口撕裂的剧痛让他闷哼出声，空气中弥散开的腥气提醒着他后面一定流血了。

“不耐烦了？您如果反悔可以随时停止。”

少年的语气依然没有任何波动，卢修斯忍不住在黑暗中描摹那个人的样子，那深绿色的眼睛闪烁着冷酷的光，鄙夷地看着着自己在他面前堕落腐烂。这个认知让卢修斯更加兴奋起来，马尔福是天生的仆从，是强者身边趋炎附势的奴隶，他们借此构建自己的荣耀，心甘情愿地接受主人给予的一切赏赐和责罚。

“呜啊…不行了…”

卢修斯拿着手里的按摩棒重重地捣在自己的敏感点上，无法视物让其他感官变得更加敏感。他想象着哈利冷淡的脸，仅凭玩弄后面就射了出来。

“辛苦了，我很满意。这个小东西就当作我给您的见面礼，如果您接受我的提议，就把它暂时留在您的身体里出席明天的审判吧。”哈利冷漠地看着一身精液的男人，仿佛想到了什么有趣的事情一般微微笑了起来，“至于交易的截止时间，就到您们一家完全脱罪如何？”

说完，他没有再看卢修斯一眼，直接转身离开了牢房。留下大开着的房门，随便一个路过的巫师都能看到那个总是昂着头的马尔福家主大张着腿躺在地上，像个刚被人操过的婊子。

02 

威森加摩最后一次审判刚刚结束，在哈利的担保下，德拉科和纳西莎无罪释放，就连大家以为在劫难逃的卢修斯也只是被没收了魔杖，象征性地交了一大笔罚金。只要度过了今晚，那个荒唐的合约就会自动终止。

卢修斯心烦意乱地带着德拉科走出最高法庭，纳西莎经过最后一战身体一直欠佳，一直以来只有他和德拉科出席。

“父亲，您为什么总是向那个波特低头？”

他们走到了一个僻静的地方，男孩不满地拉住了父亲的衣角。

“放尊重一点，哈利是马尔福家的救命恩人，德拉科。”

卢修斯神色莫名地看着一脸不忿的儿子，他和纳西莎将德拉科保护的太好，战后又有哈利为马尔福家保驾护航，以至于让这个男孩到现在都看不清自己的处境。

“可是如果不是他杀死了黑魔王，我们家根本不会落到今天这个地步！”

男孩的话幼稚得让卢修斯几乎要发笑，他甚至要庆幸当初把自己而不是把这个天真的儿子献给哈利。他想起哈利的手段，毫不怀疑德拉科在他手下根本撑不过一周，因为连他都没想到自己会从身到心彻头彻尾地成为那个男孩的奴隶。

“啪，啪，啪。”

稀稀落落的掌声从卢修斯身后传来，转角处突然出现了黑发少年的身影。少年依然穿着素色的黑袍，但那仅仅是由于喜好而不是负担不起更加华丽的服饰。卢修斯在哈利出现的一瞬间就被那似笑非笑的眼神定住了，他的身体被哈利调教得极为敏感，光是被那双暗含不屑的眼睛看着阴茎就有抬头的趋势。

他还记得有一次，哈利让他含着按摩棒翘着屁股在床头的笼子里跪了一整夜。那粗大的东西抵在肠道的最深处，仿佛要把他的胃刺穿，还会不时地震动，每次都在他刚刚习惯的时候狠狠地刺激敏感的前列腺。他不敢发出声音吵到床上熟睡的男孩，只能咬着牙闷哼，身前的阴茎拼命渴望着射精，但阴囊根部被套了环只能一遍遍地干性高潮，在快要射精的顶峰上下挣扎。他一整晚都在渴求地看着哈利熟睡的身影，一遍遍祈求清晨的到来，祈祷那个掌控了他身体的人大发慈悲地让他释放。到第二天，当哈利取下了他阴囊上的束缚告诉他可以射精的时候，他不需要任何抚慰就一下子射了出来，在地板上流了满满的一大滩。即使哈利不悦地命令他像狗一样把自己的精液舔掉，他的心里也只剩下感激之情。

他是哈利的奴隶，而哈利是他冷酷的君王。他不需要记得自己是马尔福家族的族长，也不需要记得自己的羞耻心，他只需要听从哈利的命令做自己欲望的奴隶。

“别忘了我们最后一次的约定，卢修斯。”

当哈利说出这句话的时候，卢修斯几乎是迫不及待地应声。哈利赞许地拍了拍大马尔福的肩膀，离开之前深深地看了德拉科一眼

“你应该感谢自己有一个这么好的父亲。”

03 

预警：包含HPLM/HPDM/LMDM(无直接性行为)

“哈利。”

卢修斯刚刚进门就迫不及待地脱掉了自己的巫师袍，门边的软塌上放着一个项圈，那是卢修斯在这里唯一需要穿戴的“衣物”。哈利淡定地坐在书桌前看着一本书，仿佛完全没有注意到这边的动静。

他叼着项圈爬到哈利身边，男孩温和地放下书给男人带上。咔哒一声，项圈的锁扣扣上，只有佩戴者输入魔力才会解开。项圈的大小是定制的，比卢修斯的颈围小一点，扣着卢修斯的脖子不至于吸不上气，却也只能小口地喘息。男孩给卢修斯系上项圈系上牵引带之后就放下了手，给他戴项圈的过程中根本没有碰到卢修斯颈部的皮肤，卢修斯有些失望地垂下眼，任由哈利牵着他走到房间里，状似随意地虚掩上房门。

“本来打算尝尝马尔福的味道就放过你的，可是你这么听话，让我有点舍不得了怎么办。”

哈利绕着卢修斯慢慢地走着，细细地打量眼前这具苍白的身躯。马尔福们简直是一个模子刻出来的，他看着卢修斯就可以勾勒出另一个马尔福的浑身赤裸的样子，但成年男性的肌肉比男孩他朝思暮想的那个男孩要柔软，适度的脂肪均匀地包裹着身体，相比年轻的肉体有种别样的风韵。男人在哈利赤裸的目光下呜咽出声，透过纤长的金色睫毛看着哈利，渴望着这个少年对它做更过分的事。

“你想让我碰你吗？”哈利附身挑起一缕铂金色的头发，地上跪着的人抖动得更加厉害了。

“我为此愿意做任何事。”卢修斯兴奋地抬头，这个冷淡地少年从来不碰他，只是命令他自己将那些玩具放到身体里。一开始他还松了口气，可不知道什么时候起，他开始像个真正的奴隶那样期盼着主人的爱抚。

“那就尽你所能，取悦我。让我满意的话，可以考虑满足你的要求作为你这段时间的奖赏。”他来到软榻前坐下，暗示性地看向自己的身下，“加油吧，卢修斯。”

哈利恶劣地拍了拍卢修斯的脸颊，闭上眼睛假寐起来。

德拉科透过门缝看到一贯严厉的父亲将哈利的裤子解开，张开嘴含住弹出的勃起，惊异地睁大了眼睛。今天下午，他听到了哈利和卢修斯的谈话，好奇心的驱使下尾随者卢修斯来到了哈利的家里。他以为哈利拿捏住了父亲的把柄，所以这段时间父亲才对他表现得这么顺从，却万万没想到他们竟然是这种关系。德拉科呆住了，连呼吸都下意识地放轻，眼睛却被黏住了一般离不开卢修斯嘴里那张扬的肉韧。

“好吃吗？”哈利伸手爱抚卢修斯铂金的长发，得到男人激动的回应。卢修斯的声音因为嘴里含着东西而含混不清，但没有人辨认不出那是一个大大的yes。哈利笑得更开心了，“你觉得你的儿子会喜欢吗？”

门外的德拉科呆住了，他发誓哈利刚刚往这个方向看了一眼。那是一双上位者的眼睛，绿色的眸子中只有征服和笃定，就像一只威猛慑人雄狮在看无处可逃的猎物。德拉科这才发现，曾经的死对头已经将他远远地甩在了后面，哈利只是不愿意与他纠缠，如果他认真起来，自己根本无力反抗。理智告诉德拉科应该赶快逃走，但他的双脚却如钉在地板上一般无法移动半分。

他看着那个男孩命令父亲松开嘴，转过身去自己掰开屁股给他看，那里已经是一片水光。

“已经自己准备好了？就那么迫不及待地想被上吗。”哈利一巴掌抽了上去，臀肉因为强大的冲击力泛起一阵肉波。

“呜呜…”德拉科分不清这声压抑的呻吟来自于自己还是父亲，他的阴茎早就硬了起来，恨不得跪在哈利脚下的是自己。不论是卢修斯还是德拉科，没有马尔福能逃过那双支配者的眼睛，刚刚被哈利看了一眼，他就忍不住软了身子想要臣服在那个男孩身下。

“Well，well，well看来有些人已经等不及了。”哈利换了一个更加舒适的姿势，衬衫被掀起来，露出一点坚硬的腹肌，这让他看起来更加像一只慵懒的肉食动物，在等待着猎物自己送上门，“要一直站在门口吗，德拉科？”

[快逃！]德拉科的理智在脑海里不停地发出警报，双脚却不听话地走了进去。

“先说好哦，我不喜欢强迫别人，你可以现在离开，就当一切都没有发生过。”哈利对着德拉科露出了一个友善的笑容。

德拉科听着哈利的话，有一瞬间的恍惚。这是哈利第一次如此平和地和他说话，不是恶狠狠地威胁，也不是鄙夷的咒骂。他轻轻点了点头，让眼前和他年龄相仿的男孩笑的更加开心了。

“你也想像你父亲一样做我的婊子吗？”

哈利的直白让德拉科噎住了，他没有应声，也没有第一时间反驳。

“看来有些人还没有想清楚，让你的父亲帮你想清楚吧。”

哈利把德拉科抱着跨坐在自己腿上，拍了拍卢修斯的屁股示意他转身。

“卢修斯，我想你很愿意给自己的儿子一些帮助？”感受到手底下僵硬的身躯，哈利扫兴地开口，“不愿意就从我这滚出去，别半死不活地好像我强迫你一样。反正我们的合约已经完了。”

卢修斯这才顺从地转身，眼尾发红地看了眼哈利，低头含住了德拉科已经完全勃起的阴茎。

“不要…”如果不是哈利牢牢地抱住了他的腰，德拉科差点因为这突然的刺激跌倒地上。内心的道德感因为一直崇敬的父亲光着屁股给他口交而备受煎熬，但刺激的快感却沿着他的尾椎窜到脑海里炸开了一朵烟花。

“德拉科，让我亲亲你。”

哈利从后面贴上德拉科的耳朵，蛊惑地在他耳边低语。前一刻还冷漠得犹如将世界都不放在眼中的男人下一刻却在他耳边温柔得如同春天的风，德拉科只觉得哈利像是致命的毒药，让他的理智直直地堕落到无尽的深渊。他记不清是自己主动地献上了双唇，还是哈利先霸道地把舌头伸进了他的口腔。等他回过神的时候已经尖叫着尽数射进了卢修斯嘴里。

“乖孩子。”哈利奖励地亲了亲德拉科的耳垂，对卢修斯的语气也温和了许多，“刚刚做得很好，继续。”

“哦对了，”哈利笑的眉眼弯弯，“帮你的儿子准备一下吧，你也不想让他受伤是不是。”

卢修斯温热的唇舌再一次卷上了德拉科刚射过的阴茎，但堪称温柔的动作在这格外敏感的时候只能带来痛苦。在这个时候，他的父亲竟然对着自己身下的小口伸出了手指，先是轻轻在周围的褶皱上，然后毫不犹豫地捅了进去。德拉科尖叫着想要夹紧大腿，但大腿根部的嫩肉却被哈利早有预见地死死握住。

“德拉科要乖哦。”哈利的语气温柔地要滴出水来，在德拉科放松之后松开他细嫩的大腿玩弄起那胸前的两个红点来。

卢修斯听着哈利温柔的语气，对自己的儿子生出了无法遏制的嫉妒。他恶意地用牙齿刮蹭德拉科的铃口，在嘴里的东西抽搐着要射的时候一把握住根部。

“唔…哈利…我要…”

眼泪顺着德拉科的眼角流下来，哈利听到德拉科的哭喊，懒懒地看了卢修斯一眼。视线相交，卢修斯觉得自己的心思被一眼看透，他羞愧地垂下眼帘，嘴里的动作却没有停。哈利刚刚的眼神极冷，分明不见半分语气中的宠溺，他一瞬间明白了自己的儿子在那个少年眼中也只是一个更加精致的玩偶罢了。他默默往德拉科的小穴中加了一根手指，三根手指在自己的儿子手中抽插，每次插到最深处都按住敏感的前列腺，惹得德拉科高声尖叫。

“够了卢修斯。”哈利兴奋地看着怀里的德拉科因为突然的空虚在自己的怀里扭来扭曲，柔软的屁股不知危险地蹭着自己的阴茎，“靠近点，来领你的奖励。”

哈利边说着，边举起德拉科的腰狠狠撞了下去，阴茎被操透了的小穴急不可耐地含住。他一边挺动着腰操干着德拉科，一边拽着卢修斯项圈上的链子示意他跪坐到自己脚边。他空出一只手，捞起一把铂金色的长发，用发梢搔弄卢修斯的耳朵，愉悦地看着白皙的耳廓变得一片通红。

“好好享受吧，下次可就不知道是什么时候了。”

被擦得锃光瓦亮的黑皮鞋踩上卢修斯的阴茎不轻不重地揉弄，有时微微用力鞋跟狠狠地踩住胀大的阴囊摩擦，被哈利认可的满足和阴茎被粗暴玩弄的快感让卢修斯再也无法抑制地大声呻吟起来，一时间房间里全都是少年清亮的叫喊和男人低沉的叹息。

哈利一手掌握着大小马尔福的所有快感，眼里却是一派嘲弄。

“哦对了，我允许你射出来。”

少年低沉的声音在德拉科和卢修斯耳边炸响，仿佛是君主仁慈的恩赐，父子两人听着哈利的命令同时射了出来。

“啧啧。”

哈利皱了皱眉，起身，毫不怜惜地任由脱力的少年从怀里掉到地上，捞起卢修斯的腰就干了进去。

“Thank you for your dolls.”

哈利贴在卢修斯身上把精液灌入了卢修斯身体的最深处。他用着刚刚哄德拉科的暧昧语调在卢修斯的耳旁低声沉吟，让卢修斯觉得，这一刻他愿意为了眼前的男孩死去。

FIN


End file.
